


Throneless

by reflectingstars (Bellflower)



Category: Dark Souls II
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/reflectingstars
Summary: A deep and powerful want had wrapped around her heart especially tight once she'd defeated Aldia and been at the cusp of claiming her earned reward, yet still she'd refused it, turning away and leaving it behind for good.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	Throneless

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'transformation' prompt on my trope bingo card.

She left her intended throne behind despite the draw of it... despite the yearning that the carved stone had imbued in her from the moment she'd known it existed. A deep and powerful want had wrapped around her heart especially tight once she'd defeated Aldia and been at the cusp of claiming her earned reward, yet still she'd refused it, turning away and leaving it behind for good.

Flame flared into life as she passed through the doorway, roaring bright and strong at the tip of the large sconces before vanishing again in one dramatic puff. The dreary path plunged into dark around her.

No longer was she just a 'cursed undead.' Now, instead, she had become a King without a kingdom, having made a choice that most would call her mad for taking. To claim the throne was to link the fire, and wasn't that the purpose of her long journey? The emerald herald had directed her this way when she'd stumbled into Majula with nothing but a weapon and a name, most memories gone and only a vague sense of direction remaining in her chest. What would Shanalotte say to her now?

The weighty crown on her head, growing more and more familiar every moment it sat there, poured vitality into her limbs. The King's fist tightened at her side in response to the warm glow and she remembered _why_. 

Vendrick's blessing, born from his own touch and the legacies of three other monarchs lost to time, was a cure for the curse. With it the hollowing would never touch her again so long as the metal encircled her brow, and the memories she formed would no longer leak away every time she fell to the earth. This gave her a chance that had likely been afforded to none other of her kind throughout their world's long history, a true immortality without the drain of the hollowing; she was transformed, empowered, a new type of being altogether in many ways. If a 'third choice' in the question of dark and fire was viable then she now had the means to seek it out... even if it took a thousand, ten thousand, a hundred thousand years and countless more stages of the cycle.

'Seek strength, the rest will follow.'


End file.
